


You’re Just Like Your Father

by Rhoverty



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Big Brother Dick Grayson, Bruce Makes a Cameo, Gen, I Tried, I don’t believe in canon, Jason is a little shit, One Shot, SHOULD be, Sibling Bonding, Sickfic, Whump, cussing/cursing, eh, hes also in denial, i think, im leavin it, sounds right, still the same, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 07:04:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhoverty/pseuds/Rhoverty
Summary: He wasn’t sick. Jason Peter Todd did not get “sick”.Crime Lords/Assassins/Badass Vigilantes didn’t take sick days or succumb to pesky illnesses.Only losers and cowards did.The Red Hood was no loser nor coward.He wasn’t sick, and his brother was stupid to think otherwise.





	You’re Just Like Your Father

**Author's Note:**

> Well. Well. Well.
> 
> What have I written here. Ah yes, our classic Sickfic. 
> 
> I’m not entirely happy with how this turned out. It could’ve probably been better, but I suddenly had inspiration to write a completely different story. Which will be the next one I post. 
> 
> I’ve teased a bit as to what it’s going to be about in one of the (many) snippets of dialogue though. 
> 
> Also! Huge thanks to all the readers from my last story. Having 50 kudos in less then a few days! Holy cow! “I’m blushing super hard under the mask” (LEGO Batman anyone?). But seriously <3
> 
> Side Note - All mistakes are mine. I didn’t have this story planned out very well besides having a few scenes written out separately. Just didn’t really have a place to put them so I’m hoping everything flows well.
> 
> Either way. Enjoy!

“Jay, you’re in denial.”

“I don’t know what that is.”

“You don’t know what denial is?” 

“Nope. Never heard of it. Must be a new word.” Jason wasn’t paying attention to his older brother, just kept his attention on the city scape ahead. The night was calm, surprisingly so, but he didn’t let the mystery of what could happen on a nights like these to corrupt his thoughts – they were to muddled to begin with.

“Jason...” Dick sighed, trying to reason with his younger brother was like trying to reason with Bruce – AKA Batman.

It didn’t happen.

Nearly impossible ninety-nine percent of the time.

There was that one percent. It was futile, he knew that, but it was worth a try, even if it meant possible disaster.

“Sorry, can’t hear – chursh. Braking – chursh. Maybe – chursh – other – chursh - time.”

“I’m standing right behind you!!” Dick snapped, almost stomping his foot in frustration as he stared at the back of that bright red helmet.

Slowly, Jason turned to face him – and if he had to guess, was probably glaring at him irritably from under the polycarbonate plastic.

Well, two could play that game, and he returned the glare through his mask. If he tried hard enough, maybe he could make the Kevlar move with his eyebrows – make it like a real glare. But, when pigs fly, ya know.

“Why do you have to do this?” Dick asked, arms hanging by his sides while giving into a slouch. He needed to move, his back was getting stiff with just standing straight for so long.

“Do what?” Jason inquired, and he had the _audacity_ to sound so innocent.

“This!” Dick flailed his arms for emphasis. “I know your not feeling well, you can stop pretending!”

Jason turned his head away, chin up. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

The elder jerked a finger in his direction and almost yelled. “Denial!”

The younger was about to snark back, but a rack of coughs tainted his voice and he had to curl into himself to try and stifle them. He could feel the bitter taste of acid as it burned his throat. The nausea followed behind, but he pushed it down into the uncomfortable churning going on within his stomach.

A shock of concern fluttered across his brothers face for a moment as he took a step forward – hand hovering over his shoulder.

“How long has this been going on for?” Dick tried, tone softer, more _brother_ - _like_.

Jason didn’t need that nor did he want it and he made that very clear as he slapped the hand away from his form. He even wanted to take his helmet off and yell at the other, but his body was to achy to even move most of the time these last few days. Instead he just kept to the slap. Hopefully it made his intentions clear.

It did not and now Dick was in his face, hands reaching toward the helmets latch along the back of his neck. His body bristled and he jerked away.

“Don’t touch me.” He growled, words almost dark enough to drip with poison. If he was feeling better maybe the threat in his tone would’ve done something. Once again, it hadn’t and Dick only frowned.

“Come on. Let’s go back to the cave. Get you looked at.” He tried to counter.

“No.”

“Seriously?”

“I said, no.” Jason snapped. “Need it in German? _Nein_. French? _Non_. Russian? _Net_.”

“Then...” Dick paused as he tried to come up with some sort of excuse. “At least come and say hi to Alfred. Its been a while an’ he misses you.”

Dick never doubted the death glare he was most likely receiving by inputting Jason’s favorite person into the conversation. It was cruel, but it was a weakness he was willing to exploit for future gain.

“Fine.” A molar probably cracked under the pressure as the younger ground his teeth in irritation. “But that’s it.”

Dick rolled his eyes. “Whatever you say, Little Wing.”

The nickname felt nice. The kick to the shins? Not so much.

—  
—

The cave was cool, a comfortable chill that would’ve felt nice along his fevered skin if he’d give in and change. He actually wanted to change into a pair of sweats then curl up on his bed for the next ever. His mind was to muddled to deal with anything else, and _that_ included the current party staring at him with eyes like a hawk – noticing his every flaw and wavering stance.

He didn’t need the concern and he didn’t want it. But by god was he going to get it as soon as the helmet came off.

And he was bound and determined _not_ to let that happen. Thus ensued the stare down the two males were currently having. The elder whose just wanted to make sure his baby brother was alright, and the younger who just wanted to deal with this not-sickness by himself and away from company.

“Dammit Jason! Take the helmet off!” Dick growled as his hands were slapped away from the offending object.

“No.”

“Take it off!” He reached over again to try and rip the stupid bucket off of his brothers head. The reaction was instant as the younger jerked away from his attempts.

“No!” Jason retorted like a child and held the damn thing on with both hands. “You can’t make me!”

“Oh yes I can!” And Dick tackled his brother.

Jason let out a yelp of surprise as they crashed to the floor - Dick on top of him and trying to restrain his flailing limbs. He even tried to throw his older brother off but the not-sickness has made his body weak with fatigue. So, unsuccessfully - and to no ones surprise - it hadn’t worked.

They wrestled each other on the cave floor like a couple of wolverines and both of them growling to match. Dick was able to pin Jason’s legs, trapping one of his arms with his knee and was trying to bat away his free hand.

“Get off, _dickhead_!” Jason growled, jerking his head to the side as he tried to latch onto his brothers suit and throw him off. However, his attempts were futile and Dick was able to grab onto his helmet with both hands. Then, in quick succession, the elder was able to release the hinge and rip the thing off of the younger’s head.

A froth of hair came with it as it clung to the padding inside with static. Other strands were stuck to his forehead, making the unnaturally pale complexion stick out more than the white of his bangs.

Dick let out a huff and placed the helmet besides him while taking a gander at his brothers face. Undoubtedly he was sick. The type of sick that hazed his teal orbs - making them looked like a muted green - and flushed his cheeks. But through the fog, Dick was met with a fevered scowl.

“Happy?” Jason growled as he glared up at his brother.

“Not really.” Dick sighed as he pressed a gloveless hand to the others forehead. What he was greeted with only made him frown. “Jay, you’re burning up. Which means you’re sick.”

“M’not sick.” He grumbled in response before trying to tug his arm free. “Now get off.”

Dick reluctantly obliged and helped his brother to his feet. But he’d be a fool if he hadn’t notice the slight stagger and the grimace that fitted along the younger’s features.

However, much to everyone’s astonishment, Dick Grayson was no fool.

“Have you taken anything yet?” Dick peered as he let concern win over his emotions, thus fixating itself along his face.

“Can’t take anything,” Jason almost sighed, but snapped his head up to glare at his brother. “If I’m not sick!”

“Stop denying it you _brat_!” Dick snapped back jerking a finger at him.

“Did you just call me brat?”

“Don’t change the subject! And yes - because you’re being one!”

Jason rolled his eyes as he bent down to pick up his helmet. Dick had a better idea and that was to kick the thing on the other side of the cave.

“What the _fu_ - _ck_ , _dick_!” Jason would’ve all but screamed if his voice hadn’t cracked in the middle of it. He blamed that on still growing - even though he was almost nineteen - and not the... mild-set-back-that’s-been-going-on-for-a-few-days thing.

“You’re not going anywhere until you’re better.” Dick gave a curt, non-negotiable nod while he crossed his arms.

“You can’t tell me what to do!” Jason exasperated, eyes widening in shock for a moment before returning to a sharp, all to familiar bat-scowl.

“I can and I will. Now go get changed, we’re going to Leslie’s so she can have a look at you.” Dick ordered, pointing over toward the set of stairs leading into the mansion.

Surprisingly enough, Jason only grumbled and shuffled toward the stairs, dragging his feet over each step and disappearing into the home. Dick could only let out a long, exhausted sigh as he pulled out his phone and called their all knowing family doctor.

—  
—

Why didn’t you tell me you already went to see Leslie?” Dick asked as he hung up the call and watched his brother – dressed in his hoodie and a pair of worn sweatpants – sauntered over to the Batcomputers chair – all but collapsing into the leather and kicking his feet up on the console.

“You didn’ ask.” Jason murmured, lids closed as he rested his head against his hand, elbow propped on the chairs arm. “An’ cause it’s funny watchin’ you waste your time.” A small resemblance of a smirk fluttered across his lips.

Dick groaned and kicked the chairs wheels out of protest.

“Don’ kick my chair.”

Dick kicked it again. “It’s not even your chair.”

“Mmhm. F’I’m sittin’ in it, it’s my chair.” Dick noted his tone growing quieter with each sentence and he wouldn’t be surprised if he’d fall asleep within a few minutes.

He leaned down brushed his fingers through that shower fresh two-toned fringe. Surprisingly enough, his brother didn’t lash out and take a finger or two upon the action. He was apparently feeling completely miserable if he didn’t even have the energy to stop the gesture.

Considering the unusual dark spots under his eyes and the ever growing red along his cheeks, then he’s been sick for some time now. Leslie had gone on about certain symptoms and concluded it the be some type of flu. She said all the symptoms were the same, but according to her estimations and Jason’s spotty recollection, he’s been dealing with these major symptoms for over three days now. They also seem to just be getting worse.

“Hey, Jay.” Dick gently shook him awake and met those hazy orbs with a regretful frown. “Come on. Let’s head to the drug store real quick and pick up some meds. Leslie said the only think that’s going to help is Tylenol and Ibuprofen. She even gave me some specific instructions on taking care of you since she doesn’t trust you to do it.”

He smiled softly when recalling the fondness in the old doctors words when she went on about Jason not being able to properly care for himself.

Speaking off, the younger only grumbled and slowly returned his feet to the floor and stood. He held onto the computers console for support before releasing it and sending a look toward his brother.

“S’go then.” He mumbled, shoving his hands into the hoodies front pocket.

“We’re not takin’ yer stupid sedan are we?” Jason inquired as they made their way through the house and toward its front door.

“Safety isn’t stupid, Jay.” Dick stated as he opened the door and pulled out his keys. Holding the fob out in his hand, he flicked the key out and smirked. “And yes. Yes we are.” 

Jason could only groan as he followed behind the older and toward the stupid blue car which sat in the empty drive way. 

Dick gave him a mocking pat on the back before sliding into the front seat and starting the vehicle. Jason only stood besides the passenger door and glared a hole into the upholstery through the window.

“It’s not going to bite.”

“This is a disgrace to any type of car out there.” He grumbled before opening the door and sliding in, sinking into the seat and buckling up.

“No. This is top of the line, safety vehicle of the year, best that money could buy.” Dick began as he backed out and headed down the windy road toward the city and its early morning traffic.

The sun was blinding as it peered over the tall buildings and glinted off their windows. If he wasn’t feeling so down and drowned of energy, Jason would’ve enjoyed the scenery. With is pastel colors coating the pollution in the sky and the nightly stars shying away from its light, it would be a gorgeous picture to take and turn into a massive backdrop.

He wonder briefly if he could replicate that on one of his walls in his more fancier safe houses. He’d have to look through countless videos to find certain types of techniques to bring out the right effect he wanted, but it might be worth it in the end.

“Could easily sell this thing on craigslist for twenty grand.” He said, breaking the silence.

That comment – with its broken and muffled vocabulary thanks to this... issue – was met with a mildly heart broken frown. “I’m sure it’s worth more than that. I paid close to thirty.” Dick complained.

“Then you paid to much. ‘Sides, every car looses three grand as soon as you drive it off the lot brand new. Everyone knows tha’.” He rested his head against the window, almost sighing at how wonderfully cool it felt against his skin and closed his eyes. Sleep was clinging to him like a vice and at this point, he was to exhausted to fight against it.

Why did he come along again? He could’ve just stayed at the manor and slept until this thing blew over.

Maybe Dick just wanted the company. God knows the prick was an attention whore. Can’t go more than twenty minutes without needing to talk to somebody. Most of the time he didn’t even care who. No wonder the criminals of Gotham appreciated the company of the second Robin over the first. He knew what quiet actually was.

Speaking of.

“What do you mean _everyone_ knows that?!” Dick snapped exasperated as they pulled into the local drug store and found a close enough parking spot. “I didn’t know that.”

The comment was enough to pull him from the brief moment of sleep he was able to get. He didn’t bother moving or opening his eyes to see the glare the other was giving him. Instead he let out a mumbled; “Oof.”

Dick jabbed him in the ribs half heartedly, but it was enough for the younger to twitch and tilt his head toward him and glare.

Unfortunately, even sick, he was still quick enough to punch Dick in the arm without him noticing until it was to late.

Dick rubbed the appendage with a slight grimace. “What the hell was that for?”

“Fer bein’ a lil bitch.” Came the response.

A sigh escape his lips as the throb in his arm slowly went away. “Well, anyways. We’re here. Come on, you’re coming with me.”

“No.”

“Why not?” Dick even _pouted_ for emphasis.

“I came this far didn’ I?” Jason slumped back against the window, hands returning to his pockets as he turned on the seats heater. His face felt like a furnace but the rest of his body was freezing like someone dumped him into an icy bath with Mr. Freeze as company.

And that was an image he didn’t appreciate his fevered mind coming up with.

“I didn’t drag you along just for the company. I need your help picking out the right stuff.”

“Jus’ get the stupid...” He waved his hand around trying to conjure up the word he’s looking for. “Liquid gels. Ty-lenol liquid gels. Work fas’er than tha other stuff.”

A set of coughs tore across his body and he hunched over, hacking into the crook of his elbow. A hand was immediately rubbing soothing circles into his back to try and ease the pain. It worked well enough for them to subside momentarily, but they were going to come back soon so the point was null.

“Alright. I’ll be right back, just stare here.” Dick said and then he was gone, leaving the car running but locking the door upon his leave.

Jason took that as the perfect moment to fall back asleep, even if it would only be for a moment.

However, turns out a moment in Gotham was only a few minutes and he was startled awake with the hairs along the back of his neck standing on end. Then came the fluttered of muffled voices coming from behind him and rounding the car.

Out of habit to obtain any type of information, he stayed in position, ears open and orbs half lidded. He kept his attention on the side mirror, using his left hand to adjust its settings from the console so it had a clear view of the cars blind spots.

Through the reflection, he could see around three people, all males by the looks of it. Average build and dressed in nicer looking jackets and pants than the local homeless. Small time crooks looking out for a quick buck. And there target happened to be the very car he was sitting in.

Breaking it down, they couldn’t get very much from it besides a few grand in parts if they were willing to take the time to completely take it apart. The tires would be worth the most for a quick get away. Rubber to the right person was worth a few bucks, but it was the rims themselves that’ll be worth something and he was almost certain that’s what they were after.

As they inched closer he could make out some of the tools they had in hand. Two had three prong lug wrenches while the last one, the biggest of them all, had a crowbar.

 _Fuck_ _that_ _guy_ _in_ _particular_.

Rolling his eyes he decided to wait until they were close enough to the car to touch it before making a move. Without further ado, he cleared his throat, popped his neck and opened the door to say hello.

The three almost stumbled back before regaining their footing and met Jason’s glare with their own.

“Can I help you?” He grumbled.

“Yeah. Give us your wallet and step away from the car.” The bigger one snapped, straightening his back and buffing out his chest to look bigger.

“Wait wait! Youse wanna the Waynes, ain’tcha?” Another asked, looking him up and down. God, if that didn’t feel uncomfortable then the almost forgotten knowledge that he’s no longer legally dead, did.

“That won’ stop me from kickin’ yer asses.” He tried to sound threatening, but by the looks of it, it didn’t seem to work very well.

The last one chuckled and gave him a mocked frown. “Awe. Tha’ was kinda cute. I was almos’ scared for a minute.”

He wasn’t in the mood to deal with these idiots. But he was in the mood to punch something. At this point, he didn’t care what. So, he set his jaw and took a slight step forward.

“Ooh. So you wanna go ya lil punk?” The bigger guy raised a brow and returned the step, crowbar twirling in his hand. “Imma go out on a limb here and say yer the brat who Wayne pulled off the streets. Am I right?”

He didn’t dignify that with an answer and only darkened his glare, hands out of his pockets and loose by his sides. His back was rigid for a fight and legs itched to move. The adrenaline spiked when the bigger guy took another step and tapped the crowbar against his shoulder.

Sure he was dealing with... _something_ that shall not be named, but that didn’t mean he’d back down from a fight. He’s got a reputation to withhold and if he’s seen as a coward he’d never hear the end of it.

And Jason Todd was no coward.

He just had to make a point and that was take down the big guy – the rest will run away. That’s how it always worked.

Taking another step forward, he went to attack but pulled back at the last second and let the big guy hit him. The massive fit drove into his face and sent him reeling, blood dribbling past his nose and painting his lips red.

“Pfft. Thought you were gunna hit me. Why’d ya pull back eh?” The bigger growled, he sounded a little upset as he shook his hand.

Well, Jason practically made it his life goal to disappoint and here he is, living the dream.

“Cause I didn’ wanna start the fight.” He mused, grin tainted his features as he dragged the back of his hand across his face to clear the blood.

Without waiting for a response he twisted sharply on his foot and drilled the back of his heel into the underside of the guys jaw. A haunting crackle disrupted the air and the guy hit the ground in a heap, cradling his jaw as the crowbar clattered against the asphalt.

“Jason! What the hell are you doing?!” Dick hadn’t expected to walk out of the drug store – after flirting with the cashier – to see his little brother getting into a fight. But in all honestly, what did he even expect these days.

Immediately Jason wiped his face again and pointed toward the guy laying in the middle of the parking lot. “He started it.”

Dick could only sigh.

—  
—

“Now can you admit it?” Dick mused, watching as his little brother shuffled through the door, nursing the slight bruise that blossomed under his eye.

“Admit wha’?” He asked nasally, pulling the tissue from his nose and tossing in the nearest trash can – one of which happened to be by the hanging keys in the doorway.

“That you’re sick and you need to rest.”

“M’not sick.” Came the muffled grumbled as he pulled the hoodie over his head and collapsed onto the living rooms leather couch. The cool cushion doing wonders to the fever that still plagued his skin. Why hasn’t this _thing_ let up yet?

“Jay,” Dick sighed for what felt like the hundredth time this evening. He crouched down and placed a hand to his brothers forehead again, gauging the heat radiating from under his palm.

“Master Dick, Master Jason.” An all to familiar tone piped up from the entrance of the room. Alfred, as per-usual was stock straight, an amused look fixating along his old features. “It is a surprise to see you both here. Did you just return from patrol?”

Dick opened his mouth to response, but Jason beat him to it was a wet huff. “Alfie.” He groaned into the fabric. “Tell dickie to go away.”

The butler gave the elder a pointed look and a raised brow.

Dick shook his head and pouted.

Sighing, Alfred turned and proceeded to leave. “Do get better Master Jason. I’ll be back in a few hours to make sure you’ve taken your medicine. Drink plenty of fluids and do not give your brother a hard time.” He threw over his shoulder.

“ _Alfie_.” Jason whined, adjusting himself so he could watch as the butler made his leave.

“You’ll be fine, my boy. Just keep to what the doctor told you and you will be up and ready in no time. I promise you, I will not be gone all day.” Alfred let a soft smile fall on his lips before disappearing like a bat to the shadows.

Jason grumbled as he got comfy and sunk further into the couch. He sent Dick a glare.

“Stoppit.” He snapped, slapping the hovering hand.

“Can I at least get you an ice pack?”

“No.”

The elder groaned, dragging a hand over his face. “Why do you have to be so stubborn?”

“Why’re you still here?” Jason’s voice sounded distant and ready to fade away in the next moment as sleep took hold.

Well, Dick was a patient man - when he wanted to be - and concluded it would be best to wait until his brother was completely asleep before tending to the raging fever he still possessed.

So, without dignifying that question with an answer, he sat in the nearby arm chair and pulled out his phone - occupying himself for the time being.

Luckily, it took less than a few minutes for his brother to crash and was officially out for the count. It brought a soft smile across his lips at how peaceful his traumatized little brother looked.

If the criminal underworld could see him now, they’d question how scary the big bad Red Hood actually was. Even the slowly formulating black eye and spots of blood peppering his nose, he looked nothing under the word _intimidating_. Right now, he looked his age and the weight of the world seemed lifted from his shoulders - even if it was just for a moment.

Taking a quick sec, he flip to the camera app and took a picture to commemorate the scene. Or use it as black mail material whenever he was being particularly troublesome.

Pulling himself from the chair, he headed toward the kitchen. He didn’t have a single idea at what to do in helping his brother get better. Sure their only clue as to what was actually attacking his brothers body was the flu – along with some anti-inflammatories to combat against it. But after a few days those pesky symptoms _including_ the raging fever, were suppose to be gone by now. The body aches and fatigue, he thought he’d been hiding, would linger for the next two to three weeks, but at least he’d be able to do more than just lay around and suffer.

He stopped in front of the fridge and did his damnedest to quietly grab an ice pack in the freeze. He assumed it worked since he hadn’t heard anything come from the living room. Then wrapped it in a towel - a failsafe so it didn’t shock his brothers system, which would do the compete opposite of help – and trudged back into the room.

He knelt besides the couch Jason slept and carefully placed it on the younger boys forehead. The reaction was almost instantaneous as his tightly knitted brows undid and he relaxed a little more.

He methodically threaded his fingers through those two toned locks. The waves untangling slightly in his hand as his brother seemed to lean into the gesture - a quiet ragged sigh brushing across his lips.

Now it was best to make his little bro as comfortable as possible. Especially since it looked like he was going to be hanging out here for the night – and maybe the next couple of days.

However, that’s easier said than done.

He wasn’t going to move him (for obvious reasons), doing so might end up in a bloody nose or him having to drag his brothers dead weight - god knows the younger wouldn’t help him. So, he’d leave him exactly where he is.

In no time at all, that task was complete in just a few extra minutes.

He was able to slip a pillow under Jason’s head and drape his brothers favorite blanket - one that was worn out, large and it’s blue shades faded - over his body. He even curled into the fabric and sunk a little more into the dip of the couch.

Threading his fingers through those bangs one last time, he pulled the recliner a little closer to the couch and sat down. He propped his feet up on the only open area besides his brothers stomach and returned to fiddling with his phone.

He hadn’t know how much time passed until the sun was high above the sky and his phone was slipping from his grasp. Accepting his eventual fate, he placed it on the rooms coffee table to his left and let the chair envelope him in its leather embrace. Drowning in the desire for sleep, he took one last look at his baby brother, then descended into its warmth.

He was able to ignored the blanket draped over him and kiss pressed against his forehead some time later. Only cracking open an eye to see a certain someone adjusting the blanket along his brothers body and replacing the ice pack on his forehead.

“Get better, Jay.” Their father mumbled into the younger while pressing his lips to his fevered skin.

The response was a grumble of denial before slipping back under - which brought a warm smile to both of the parties features.

~ _Fin_.

 

 

*Deleted Scene*

“I’m telling B.”

“What’re you, five?” Jason scoffed with a roll of his eyes. Crossing his arms over his chest - ignoring the ache of the pressure - he glared at his elder. It was a mocking glare, one that didn’t believe him.

“Bruce! Jason’s si-“ And suddenly there was a hand covering Dick’s mouth, muffling the words.

“No! Shut up! Stoppit!” Jason growled into the others ear as he attempted to silence the protest. “Stop bein’ such a tattletale!”

“Mmph... mm-mm hmm mum-m...” Was all Dick was able to express through the palm covering his mouth.

“I don’t know what you’re goin’ on ‘bout, but I’m pretty sure it’s somethin’ stupid.”

Well, Dick tried to warn his younger brother, but if he wasn’t willing to listen then he supposed it came down to this. He might get sick in return, but it was a sacrifice he was willing to make.

So, he licked his brothers palm.

Immediately, Jason recoiled and shoved himself away - wiping his hand on the fabric of his sweats.

“Ugh! That’s so fucking gross.” Jason exasperated in disgust, glaring at his brother.

“In my defense, I tried to warn you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> The symptoms he’s expressing are from my own experience with the Flu. Which was fricken miserable btw. Missed 3 days of school cuz of it. Perfect record was TAINTED by that plague. And to make it better, it was too late for me to get any actual medication for it and had to stick with over the counter for the next week as I suffered.
> 
> It was great. Had some good times. Not.
> 
> Anyways, my next story is going to a lot longer than my last two. It’s gunna be action packed with explosions, fights, detective work, more characters, and yeah. It’ll be awesome. 
> 
> Whelp. I guess that’s it uh... yah. Thanks for reading!
> 
> -Rhoverty


End file.
